greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Gauntlet
History Origin The Power Gauntlet was a device created by the Maltusian scientist Krona during the height of his species' civilization on their home world. In appearance, it resembled a green backpack that connected to a gauntlet by way of a cable between the two. It was attached to its own Power Battery supply. These gauntlets were capable of wielding the green energy of Willpower of the Emotional Spectrum and directed it by way of the users capacity to overcome fear. This allowed them to generate energy blasts capable of destroying targets within their way. Wielders simply needed to make a verbal indication for the power of the gauntlet to be activated and were seemingly only capable of being used by those who allowed themselves to feel emotions. On Maltus, the fugitive known as Krona was charged with heresy by his brethren which led to the Manhunters being dispatched to apprehend him. After fleeing with the Power Gauntlet, he used its power to destroy his android pursuers whereupon he altered their programming which led to the tragic events known as the Massacre of Sector 666 in order to prove that his comrades had failed in their duties as Guardians of the Universe by denying themselves to feel emotions. After confiscating the Power Gauntlet following his imprisonment, the Oans were curious as to the device to which Krona responded that they had no concept of fear or will thus making it useless to them. Following that time, the Gauntlet was hidden away on Oa itself where it was located in the underground stronghold which contained The Foundry. From the technology, the Guardians developed the Power Ring technology which, in time, would become used by the Green Lantern Corps. Krona's Gauntlet itself remained sealed within a glass container where it was watched over by Shedd who served as a loyal servant of the green. War of The Green Lanterns After The Blackest Night, the fallen Maltusian known as Krona began his plan by capturing the Entities of the Emotional Spectrum. Once he accomplished this feat, he took the Entities and used them to forcibly possess the remaining Guardians of the Universe whilst he had the Parallax Entity infect the Central Power Battery. This allowed the Yellow Impurity to be re-introduced and made all Green Lanterns subject to fear and thus they fell under the control of Krona himself. However, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner due to their past infection by Parallax allowed them to resist the Parallax Fear Anomaly, eventually allowing them to remove their Power Rings. At this point, Jordan provided his fellow Green Lanterns with the Power Rings of the vanished New Guardians where they used it in an attempt to reach the Central Power Battery on Oa via underground tunnels. Once there, they stumbled on an Oan structure that contained The Foundry leading to them uncovering the Power Gauntlet. They were attacked by Shedd until Rayner convinced the protector that they were allies of the green. This allowed Gardner to take the Power Gauntlet despite the reservations of Hal Jordan. The Rise of The Third Army Afterwards, the Guardians would decide that their Green Lanterns were a failure and thus they decided to unleash The Third Army. Their machinations saw Guy Gardner removed from the Green Lantern Corps but he managed to uncover their plans through the help of Simon Baz and B'dg. With B'dg's help, Gardner was sent in an energy construct to Oa where he managed to go into the underground tunnels leading to the Foundry. This was with the intention of retrieving a Power Ring but they were in stasis thus preventing anyone from using them. As a result, Gardner took the Power Gauntlet and used it to battle the Guardians. Despite the onslaught, the Oans managed to disarm him but Gardner's attack was meant to distract the Guardians in order to free the rest of the Green Lantern Corps from their trap. Renegade Following the Godhead crisis, Hal Jordan re-examined his position as Corps leader as the cosmos had come to hate and fear the Green Lanterns as a result of the Durlans actions. To save the Green Lantern Corps reputation, Jordan decided to go rogue and have all the blame placed on him. With that in mind, he took the Power Gauntlet after leaving behind his Power Ring and battled Kilowog where he badly wounded his friend whereupon he fled Mogo. Continued use of the Gauntlet caused Jordan to slowly become a being composed entirely of willpower where he nearly merged with the Emotional Spectrum and lost his self of identity. As a result, he used the Power Gauntlet to forge a green Power Ring of his own design that he used to become a Green Lantern again. Before departing to fight Sinestro, he buried the Gauntlet on a barren world in the hope that the weapon would never be found. Unknown to him, he had influenced the Gauntlet and imparted on it the spark of thought where in time it manifested as the entity Cataclysm. Notes *The Power Gauntlet seems to be the early predecessor of a Green Lantern Power Ring thus indicating that Krona first pioneered the technology. Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *In DC Universe Online, the Power Gauntlet is mentioned and used by Krona who is imprisoned in the Sciencells on Oa. He reveals that he first tapped into the energy of Willpower and utilized the Gauntlet whilst battling his enemies. Links *Coming Soon Category:Weapons